An Unexpected Guest : Annie's Story
by happy-apple
Summary: Jasper's life is turned upside-down when a visitor from his past comes to Forks. But will she be an asset or a burden to the Cullen clan? Rated T to be safe! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

"Jasper?" Alice's beautiful voice was filled with anxiety. "Do you smell that?"

I turned to look at her. Yeah, I smelt it alright. Vampire.

"How could you not have seen this?" I said as we began walking down the stairs to the living room, where the other members of our family had just gathered.

"Edward? What do they want?" said Carlisle calmly.

"I…I don't know! I can't hear anything!"

"Alice?"

"I don't know, I can't see them at all!" she said, "How could I have missed this!"

"It looks to me as though this vampire has an ability to block others' powers." Carlisle replied. Alice looked horrified. I knew how uncomfortable it was for her being blind.

The scent was getting stronger. Although I was sure I had not smelt it before, there was something familiar about it, an edge that reminded me of something I knew well.

"They're close now."

Alice moved closer to me. I looked down at her. I knew what she was thinking.

"The Volturi?" she whispered. Edward pulled Bella in close.

"It can't be. We don't know the scent. Surely we would have smelt them while we were in Italy?" he said. Bella trembled a little. "Don't worry, love. They won't hurt you. There are too many of us."

"Could they just be passing through?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle clearly wasn't worried.

"Perhaps," he said. "They may be just curious."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Emmett muttered. We all shuddered just thinking about James, Laurent and Victoria. After all, we had thought they were 'just curious' too.

"There's no need to worry." Carlisle added.

_Yeah, easier said than done, _I thought to myself. My family was emanating unease.

Carlisle looked at me pointedly and I sent a wave of calmness through the room.

I felt Alice tense beside me. Whoever this vampire was, we were about to find out.

_Ding dong._ The doorbell rang and Carlisle was there in an instant. Emmett and I were behind him, standing protectively in front of Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Bella stayed on the sofa. Carlisle opened the door.

There stood a vampire, a female, just a girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen! She was looking down at her feet, clearly just as nervous as we were. She was tall and slim. Her golden brown hair was windswept from running. She looked up. Her eyes, unlike most vampires, were golden. Like our family, she obviously did not feed on humans.

"Jasper?" she said. My family turned around to look at me in confusion. I stepped forward hesitantly and looked into the girl's eyes. Suddenly I realised how I had known the scent.

"Annie?"

"Oh, Jasper!" She ran into my arms, "I thought I'd never find you. I thought you were dead!" I embraced her. I couldn't believe it. My Annie. My sister.

--

**A/N: _Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Actually it's more of a prologue, hence why it's so short! Please read and review so I know whether or not to keep going!_**

**Thanks again!**

_-happy-apple-_


	2. Annie's Story

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own any of these characters (Except Annie!) or Twilight. **

"She's your what?" the small, dark haired female exclaimed. She looked shocked. I guessed she was Jasper's mate. "How could you keep this from us?" Jasper looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I guess…it never really…didn't really come up," he mumbled. "I would have told you if you'd asked, of course, but…"

"Wait…you didn't tell them about me?" I interrupted, "About any of your family?" I said. I was a hurt by this. Jasper. My favourite brother. Had he just forgotten about me? Jasper looked up at me, lost for words. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why don't you come in?" Esme asked kindly.

"Thanks," I said softly, and I walked through the door into the airy living room. My eye was drawn to the enormous window on the far wall. I looked through it into the forest.

"Well," the eldest male began, "this is a bit of a…surprise." The rest of the family were still looking between me and Jasper in disbelief.

_I guess they do look a little alike. At least she doesn't feed on humans._ I turned to look at the male with the bronze hair. I'd been hearing his thoughts for a while now. The human was staring at me curiously. I hadn't noticed her before. I was glad human blood had never been a big need for me. Eating a friend of the Cullens wouldn't exactly have been a good entrance.

Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the sofa. I sat down awkwardly. "Uh…you have a lovely home, Mr and Mrs Cullen. I'm Annie Whitlock, by the way. I guess you've already established that I'm Jasper's sister."

Esme smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Annie! My name's Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle," she pointed to the eldest male, "and my adopted children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and his fiancé Bella." Bella gave me a small wave. Rosalie and Emmett were still staring curiously.

"What happened to you, Annie?" said Jasper sadly.

"What happened to _you_, Jasper?" I said with a sad smile. "It was 1865. I was just sixteen. One day I came home from the markets to find a letter from the Army. It informed us that you had died serving in Mexico. After that, everything changed. Father was never home, he turned to alcohol to relieve his grief, mother cried all day, and I was just as bad. You were my favourite brother, Jasper! My only brother! So, it came to a point where I couldn't take it any more. I ran away."

"You ran away? What were you thinking?" Jasper exclaimed. I looked up, guiltily.

"I _wasn't_ thinking. It was stupid, I know." I continued. "I packed my things and started walking. I didn't know where I was going or how long I would walk for. I just kept going. I was about three miles out of the city, when I saw a girl. Her name was Celina. She was beautiful. Unlike anyone I'd ever seen before. I needed a friend; she told me she did too. She told me she knew how I was feeling and why I was sad. She said she could help me. I know you should never trust strangers, but…she just seemed to understand me. Little did I know that it was because she was, in fact, a mind-reading vampire! I believe her power was similar to yours, Edward." I looked up at him and smiled. "We travelled for a few days. She got me talking. I found out later that she was deciding whether or not to kill me! I guess she saw how strong willed I was and decided I'd make a good vampire, so she changed me instead." I grimaced. "She started making an army. We fought in the south for a while. We didn't have a great army. Celina didn't have much experience in war, and I had even less." The Cullens exchanged glances. "But _I_ was a good fighter." I continued, "I don't know why, but I've never felt the need to drink human blood." The Cullens looked intrigued.

"You don't drink blood?" said Emmett. "No urge at all?"

"Not _human _blood. I drink animal blood, just like all of you." I glanced around the room. Edward and Bella seemed to relax a bit more. "Except you, of course, Bella!" I giggled. "Now, where was I?"

"Fighting, in the south?" said Carlisle.

"Mexico, of course. Fighting was easy for me. My power, as I'm sure you've realised, is to block others vampires powers and use them myself. It is purely by choice, and I can only use my power when I'm in a ten-mile or so radius of the vampire. So for example, right now I'm blocking Edward's power. For privacy reasons, of course. So, he can't hear my thoughts, but I can hear his. And _only _his. So his power is only blocked when it is used towards me. It would still work on anyone else." Edward nodded.

"Handy," said Rosalie.

"Very. I was blocking Jasper's and Alice's powers before I arrived too."

"What did you do that for?" said Jasper, sounding a little angry.

"It's alright Jasper!" Alice said. "Everyone's allowed a little privacy!"

I nodded. "I kind of wanted to break the news to you myself."

"Perfectly understandable, dear." Esme and I exchanged smiles. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I was a good fighter, but my heart wasn't in it. I didn't want to hurt people. So I left. Haven't seen Celina since. I checked in on mum and dad. Travelled around."

"So where do you live now?" said Alice.

"Around. I guess I've always travelled. I met a vampire named Carmen and her mate Eleazar in Spain, many years ago. A few months ago, I tried to find them again, which brought me to the Denali coven. Tanya and her family were very welcoming to me. I told them my story, and she told me about you, Jasper. So I came here right away, and here I am!." I paused. "I hope I didn't cause you any worry. I really should have informed you of my arrival. I'm very sorry to have barged in on you like this."

"Where will you go now?" said Edward.

"She'll be staying here of course!" said Carlisle. Esme nodded.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble for me…" I said quickly.

"It's no trouble. We'd love you to stay with us!" Esme gushed.

"Really?" I said, with a nervous smile. It had been a while since I'd had a family, and I had a feeling this might be the closest thing I would ever get to one.

"Really. If you ever need quiet time, there's a spare room upstairs. Jasper will show you. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want." Esme continued. I was really

"Thank-you. It means a lot." I smiled. Esme had shown me so much kindness. It was impossible not to like her. I felt the same way about Carlisle.

"Jasper, why don't you show Annie to her room. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

--

A/N: Thanks for reading! Gold Star and a big hug to _**Failuretoland**_ and _**CryingTearsOfBlood**_ for their reviews and their alerts! Gold stars also go to _**twilightmoon20**_ and _**missing-arm-of-krum**_ for their story alerts! Keep 'em coming!


End file.
